


(Six Years) And The Rest

by LittleLynn



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, ever walked into a film and came out gayer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Usually, with most people, Deb wouldn’t hesitate. She was a confident person, she knew she was, it was impossible to rob the fucking Met Gala and not be a confident person. But next to Lou she might as well be as timid as a mouse because Lou just oozed unabashed and complete audacity.Still, Deb didn’t like to be beaten.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	(Six Years) And The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic pretty much when the film came out, but for some reason never posted it ~ I hope you enjoy!

Debbie tried not to take it personally. Lou had wanted that bike since she first saw it, and riding through the country with someone pressed up against your back might be sexy for short trips, but just wasn’t practical for the long ride Debbie had known Lou wanted to take. She got it. It just didn’t mean she  _ liked _ it.

Things had been good between them since she got out of the slammer, same old Lou and same old Deb, five years absence changing nothing. 

Even the tension between them so  _ thick _ it felt like it might choke her hadn’t changed. 

A relief in some ways, she had worried she might have missed her chance in the five years she was gone, and a constant, gruelling frustration in others, because all she wanted Lou to do was grab her by the shirt and drag her upstairs, and it looked like that was all  _ Lou _ wanted to do too.

But the job had to come first, no distractions, either of them getting thrown in prison would be less than ideal and throw a wrench back into her plans to finally do something about whatever it was between them. 

Debbie had thought, that when they had finally pulled this off, something would happen. If she was being completely honest, she had thought something would happen the second she saw Lou sauntering towards her across the road in a jumpsuit that should have been ridiculous but wasn’t because Lou was wearing it and she could make anything look hot. Right there in the shadow of the Met halfway through a job. She wouldn’t have even protested.

But of course Lou had just given her that smirk with those eyes - the look, reserved it seemed only for Deb, that had made the entire crew just assume they were a thing - and just carried on walking to the next stage of the job. 

Definitely for the best, distractions on the job were very bad. But Debbie was still convinced that Lou knew exactly what she was doing and  _ was doing it on purpose _ . Which was why, post-job, high on endorphins, rich as all fuck and with absolutely nothing else on her mind, Deb had thought that something would finally give. 

But no. A smirk, a wink and a smack on her ass as Lou strolled out the door and went to buy a bike. Then Lou had got back with the bike, after what felt like  _ ages _ really how long does it take to buy a bike when you know exactly which one you want, and Deb had thought that finally it was time. And with the patent smoky look Lou was giving her from beneath her bangs, she had been all but sure of it. 

But then Lou had just said: “Sorry jailbird, I’ve been waiting to ride this puppy for ages.” And drove off.

She  _ drove off _ . 

Now Deb didn’t even know where Lou was and was beginning to wonder if she hadn’t misinterpreted this whole Thing between them, that maybe those looks and that tension was just Lou, not Lou and Deb necessarily. 

(Tammy and Constance both soundly assured her otherwise, Tammy saying ‘Deb people don't look at each other like that unless there's some real feeling there. She’ll be back, you know it’ while Constance offered ‘Nah way man, Lou’s never looked like she wants to raw  _ me  _ against a wall before. That's all you’).

Still, it had been over a fortnight and Deb was impatiently tapping her nails against the table, wishing she had something else to occupy her mind which wasn’t just wondering when Lou would be back. Turns out after you’ve successfully robbed the Met gala, everything else seems a bit small fry.

The Louvre was nice, some of the paintings were  _ very _ nice, but apparently not nice enough to keep her mind off Lou right now. 

In prison, planning out the job had helped keep her mind off Lou, off obsessing over whether or not she had blown it. Now Lou was managing to keep her mind off any potential jobs instead.

Debbie was about to start drawing out floor plans for the Louvre just to have something to  _ do _ , when she heard the telltale sound of a motorcycle with a far too large engine outside. She shot to her feet and over to the window, looking out to get a peak at Lou clad in leather and straddling a bike as she shook her blonde hair out of her helmet. 

Debbie bit her lip and forced herself to move away before Lou glanced up and saw her, it would give the other woman far too much satisfaction. Instead she gave herself a hurried once-over in the mirror, trying to look half as good as Lou always did, before hastily moving over to the sofa and snatching up a book, pretending to be reading and not waiting desperately for Lou to come home. 

“Honey I’m home.” Lou called and Deb could literally hear the smirk in her voice. She stoically kept her eyes on the book and pretended to not be bothered, though she was about as hyper-aware of Lou right now as it was possible to be of another person. 

She heard Lou dumping her keys on the counter, shrugging out of her jacket and kicking off her shoes before moving across the room. 

Deb started determindly at the book, not even seeing the pages, as Lou came towards her, stopping in front of her, planting one hand on each arm of the chair and leaning into her space.

“Baby, the book’s upside down.” 

Fuck. 

Cover blown. 

Lou plucked the book out of her hands and tossed it carelessly across the room, training that look - the one that was all eyes and smirks and suggestion - at Deb.

“Did you miss me?”

“No.” Deb replied, and she would deny until her death bed that she sounded petulant.

“Aw, it’s okay, I’m here now.” Lou teased and their faces were close, far closer than friends should be, and yet somehow, Deb knew Lou wasn’t going to close the gap, she was going to make Deb do it. The look on her face was a challenge, a dare;  _ go on Ocean, do it, you know you want to _ .

Usually, with most people, Deb wouldn’t hesitate. She was a confident person, she knew she was, it was impossible to  _ rob the fucking met gala _ and not be a confident person. But next to Lou she might as well be as timid as a mouse because Lou just oozed unabashed and complete audacity. 

Still, Deb didn’t like to be beaten.

“I suppose you’ll want to choose what’s for dinner then?” Deb sighed, like this was any other night, bickering over whether they were having Thai or Chinese take out. But as she spoke she ran her finger lightly down from Lou’s neck, trailing down the low slung V of her blouse and slipping free a button, flicking her eyes back up to Lou’s as she let her finger hang heavily on the next button. 

“I think I’ve got something in mind.” Lou’s words were full of suggestion, sending a shiver through Deb.

“Is that so?” Deb replied, raising an eyebrow and slipping free the next button on Lou’s blouse.

“You’ll enjoy it, I swear.”

“Promises promises.” Deb tutted, eyes fixed on all the new ivory skin she had exposed, trailing her fingers down Lou’s sternum between slipping free more buttons. 

“You are infuriating you know that?” Lou said, like she wasn’t the one who had invited herself into Deb’s space. Not that Deb was complaining.

“As if you aren’t.” Deb replied, as she unhooked the last button and watched as Lou’s blouse fell open.

“You aren’t even gunna buy me dinner before you get my shirt off me?” Lou asked with a cocked eyebrow and yet another smirk, the smirk was pretty much a permanent fixture on her face at the moment.

“I’ve bought you dinner plenty of times.” Deb pointed out, managing to force her eyes up from Lou’s tantalising chest, open blouse having revealed Lou’s smooth stomach and a black lace bra.

“Fine. You aren’t even gunna kiss me before you get my - ” Deb didn’t let Lou finish the sentence, because she was right, it was fucking criminal that they hadn’t kissed yet. 

Lou’s lips were still for a just a second before she got over her surprise, kissing Deb the same way she did everything else; with a feral kind of confidence. Lou pressed into Deb’s space, completely crowding her into the chair, switching between nipping at Deb’s lips and slipping her tongue into Deb’s mouth until her head was spinning. She was barely able to register how soft Lou’s lips were, and that they tasted like cherry because she was already dizzy with Lou Lou  _ Lou _ . 

Deb has never been passive in bed, quite the opposite really, but right now she felt like a hurricane had just hit and she was just trying to keep up as Lou kissed her like she wanted to devour her. 

The only thought Deb managed to have was  _ fuck _ , why hadn’t they been doing this forever?

“Come on Ocean, that chair isn’t big enough for us both.” Lou pulled back to speak and Deb chased her lips, Lou’s hands hauling her up from the chair. 

Deb supposed the intention had probably been to get them moving, but they were kissing again before they made it anywhere. It was definitely better standing up, as if it could even get any better, because now Lou’s surprisingly strong hands were balled up in Deb’s shirt and pulling her even closer, contact from legs to lips. It was bliss. 

Deb snaked her hands around Lou’s trim waist, under her open blouse, moving restless like she wanted to touch everywhere, which she did, sliding them up over Lou’s breasts and squeezing, gasping when Lou bit her lip hard, dragging it slightly and Deb could  _ feel _ her smirk.

“Bit desperate Ocean?”

“You’re the one who ran off for a fortnight, we could have been doing this for weeks.” Deb bitched half-heartedly as Lou’s mouth moved across her jaw and down her neck.

“Well, you made me wait almost six years, and the fucking rest, felt only fair I made you wait too.” Lou quipped back, and there was something there, something beneath the joke that was raw and real and  _ hurt _ and Deb was a fucking moron. But Lou was Lou, and Lou always made it easy and she let it be just a joke, a tease, and pulled Deb out of her head with a wet kiss to her clavicle, pulling open the button’s on her blouse far less carefully than Deb had been with hers. It was hot. 

Lou shoved her blouse off her shoulders, one hand dipping down her back to tease at the waist of her trousers while the other cupped Deb’s face as she started walking them backwards, Deb trusting her to take the lead. Lou continued to make a mess of her neck, leaving Deb clutching at her blonde hair as her back hit the table. 

“I’d take you to bed like a proper lady. But I think we’ve both waited long enough. And we both know you’re no lady.” Lou smirked, always smirking, sliding her hands under Deb’s thighs and hitching her up to perch on the table.

“Well neither are you.” Deb pointed out, sliding her hand down Lou’s pale stomach and flicking open the button on her tight leather trousers. 

“And that darling is why I’m more than happy to fuck you right here on this table instead of taking you upstairs to bed.” Lou teased, chuckling when she saw the shiver run through Deb. 

Lou kissed her again and deftly undid her trousers, encouraging Deb to hang off her shoulders to lift up her hips enough to pull them off and onto the floor, leaving Deb sat on the kitchen table in nothing but her underwear. It was nice underwear, green and black, she looked good, and when Lou stepped back to stare unashamedly, she tried to channel some of Lou’s own confidence. Though it was fairly easy to feel good about yourself when the sexiest woman in the world was looking at you like she was about to eat you alive.

“You just going to stare all day, or are you going to join me?” Deb teased, leaning back on her arms and tipping her head to the side, all but laying herself out for Lou.

“You’ve got no patience, you know that?” Lou shook her head, but it was fond and she was peeling her long long legs out of her leather trousers which was more than a little distracting.

Lou came close again, clad in only her underwear and endless jewelry, naked skin and lingerie only becoming more enticing adorned with bangles, necklaces and rings. She stood between Deb’s parted legs and kissing her again as her hands found the clasp on her bra and unhooked it, tugging it off Deb’s shoulders and arms, tossing it carelessly to the floor. One of her hands came up, still covered in rings, and the cold metal made Deb jump as it touched her bare breast. 

Lou smiled against her mouth, squeezing with her hand and brushing her fingers over Deb’s hard nipple while her other hand tugged at Deb’s hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. Deb’s own hands were wrapped around Lou, pulling her impatiently into her space and ridding Lou of her lacy black bra. Pretty as it was, it was in the way.

Lou moved from Deb’s lips, kissing down her neck and across her chest, grazing her teeth over Deb’s peaked nipple and pulling a gasp from her. It was all the encouragement Lou needed to suck, nip and lick at the bud, reducing Deb to needy whines as she buried her hands in Lou’s choppy hair. She was too distracted by the sensations, things she hadn’t felt since before prison, and it had never been this good before, to notice Lou’s other hand moving until fingers were pressing against her damn panties, making Deb moan what would be embarrassingly loudly if Lou didn’t look so turned on by it. 

“Like that?” Lou teased and Deb didn’t have time to quip back because Lou was encouraging her to shuffle back on the table and climbing over her, and that seemed more important than having the last word. 

Deb made room for Lou between her legs easily, it was as natural as making room for Lou by her side had always been too. Deb dragged Lou back down to kiss her again, getting frustrated as Lou kept trying to pull away and tugging her back more firmly, until Lou started laughing and extracaited herself from Deb’s insistent hands. 

“Baby, if you keep me kissing you up here I can’t eat you out.” Lou said so very casually, pressing her fingers into the dampness of Deb’s panties to illustrate her point.

“Oh god please.” Deb whined, shoving Lou away now and unable to stop her own smile as Lou laughed freely, kissing Deb’s fingers and pulling off her panties before settling herself between Deb’s spread legs. 

Lou looked up at her for a while, smoky eyes full of suggestion before ducking down to kiss at Deb’s hip, dragging her lips across the skin there and making goosebumps rise as slowly she brought her lips lower and lower before finally kissing at Deb’s clit, leaving Deb sighing out in pleasure at the soft touch. 

Lou ran her hands over Deb’s thighs as she licked a stripe over her pussy, leaving Deb gasping while she licked over her folds and tongued at her clit before pressing inside, deft tongue pressing into Deb’s core and making her back arch.  _ Fuck _ Lou was good at that, just like she was good at everything else. 

Deb could feel how wet she was, she had no doubt that when she finished Lou’s face was going to be drenched and wasn’t that just the hottest mental image she had ever had. Lou pushed her thighs up and dragged all coherent thought out of Deb’s head as she sucked on her clit, one of Deb’s hands re-burying itself in Lou’s hair while the other toyed with her own nipple. 

Lou continued her assault on Deb’s clit and Deb could already feel the heat in her core building, it had been so long and it had never been this good. She felt two long fingers press inside her and she cried out, writhing up and unable to help herself as she ground down on Lou’s face. When Lou found her G-spot Deb’s grip on her hair tightened as she moaned with it, and for a split second she was worried she’s pulled too hard, until a pleased moan hummed against her pussy, assuring her otherwise and sending a delicious vibration through her. 

Lou worked her fingers against Deb’s G-spot and sucked hard and soft at her clit, flicking her tongue around it and driving Deb crazy. Lou’s free hand reached up and Deb met it with her own, gripping it hard with pleasure as Lou ate her out, barely stopping to come up for air. As Lou thrust her fingers in and out of her wet pussy Deb knew she was about to come, thighs clamped around Lou’s head and all but grinding on her face. God it felt good. It felt even better than a job. 

“Lou.” Deb moaned loudly, Lou getting the message and doubling down, moving her fingers faster and sucking and tonguing even more feverishly at her clit until Deb felt herself crest, coming with a loud cry of  _ Lou  _ and throbbing over and over as she shook with aftershocks, Lou working her through each of them until she was a collapsed mess on the table. 

Lou crawled back up Deb’s sated body, shamelessly licking her lips, the shine on her face making it clear that Deb had been exactly as wet as she had thought, not that Lou seemed to care. Actually no, she clearly cared, she clearly  _ loved _ it, grinning as she ducked down to kiss Deb, tasting herself in Lou’s mouth. 

“Good?”

“Obviously.” Deb replied breathlessly. “You’ve fucked all the energy out of me. I can’t move.”

“Gunna leave me hanging still?” Lou pouted teasingly, they both knew Deb wasn’t about to do that. 

“No, you’re just gunna have to ride my face.”

“Why do I always have to do all the work.” Lou teased, already moving to straddle Deb.

“You love being in charge.”

“Shame I’m in love with such a control freak then.” Lou replied, a moment of vulnerability masked as joking during sex but Deb saw it, knew Lou too well not to. As soon as it was said Deb knew she felt the same, probably always had, she was just too much of an idiot to see it. 

“Well, she’s in love with you too. Now get on my face before I fall asleep baby.”

“Such a romantic.” Lou sighed, but Deb saw the smile slipping on her lips, shared in it. 

Lou raised her hips up and let Deb guide her down so they were both comfortable, leaning up to swipe her tongue over Lou’s folds before she settled carefully. Lou was so wet she was practically dripping, she tasted sweet and Deb greedily inhaled her heady scent before running her tongue back over her folds and working it inside of her slick pussy. She heard Lou let out a stuttering, almost relieved gasp before she started rocking her hips, riding Deb’s tongue as Deb’s hands gripped at her hips.

It didn’t take long for Lou to start moaning and grinding against her with more desperation, just as wound up as Deb had been, even though she hadn’t been in the slammer for almost six years. It spurred Deb on, knowing that Lou wanted her enough to be this wound up, that they were both feeling the decades of foreplay finally culminating in some earth-shattering sex, and she moved a hand to rub against Lou’s clit as Lou rode her, moaning herself as Lou,  _ Lou, _ whimpered at the intensified sensation. 

Lou came pressed down against Deb’s face, crying out loudly and pulsing around Deb’s tongue, shaking above Deb as she licked her clean. 

With shaky legs Lou climbed off of her and collapsed down next to her, tugging Deb over with an exhausted arm until Deb had her head pillowed on Lou’s soft chest, their sides pressed together. Debbie Ocean had never been a cuddler, but she got the feeling she was about to become one, a Lou-exclusive feature.

They lay there together, panting and sweaty and sated and so very comfortable with each other so long Deb felt as though she was about to fall asleep. 

“You know, I’m still waiting Ocean.” Lou said eventually, breaking the silence, voice filled with humor. 

“For what?”

“Fridge full of fucking diamonds and still no proposal.”

“Hmm, wasn’t sure if any of them were big enough.” Deb hummed thoughtfully, making Lou laugh, her fingers still dancing patterns up Deb’s back. Deb lifted her head after a few seconds, resting it on her hand and looking at Lou, she thought about the I love you, about the six-years-and-the-rest comment that could so easily have been more than a joke, she thought about how badly she needed this woman, how she had forever, and what an incredible idiot she had been about it.. “Do you want one though?”

“I don’t need a ring.” Lou brushed off in that nonchalant way of hers. 

“But do you  _ want  _ one?” Deb pushed, Lou couldn't fool her, not with nonchalance, Deb knew her too well to not know when it was feigned.

Lou paused and it was enough to tell Deb the answer, that Lou would never ask, never say, never admit, but yes, she wanted one. 

Deb got up off the table at that and walked over to the fridge, opening it up and finding the most ‘Lou’ diamond that was still in there. Eventually she settled on a blue one, obnoxiously large, twinkling in the light; it reminded her of Lou in the jumpsuit. Deb plucked it out and straightened up, turning to find Lou unabashedly eying up her naked body. 

“Louise Miller, you’ve been my partner in crime for decades, would you like a promotion to partner in everything?” Deb asked, smiling softly as Lou tried and failed to keep her usual cool expression.

“Does this mean you’ll finally listen to me?” Lou teased.

“Well, it does mean you’ll get to be on top whenever you like.” Deb winked back, grinning as Lou threw her head back and laughed, it was a beautiful sight. 

“I do love being on top.” Lou laughed, dragging Deb back onto the table and accepting the ridiculous jewel that deb pressed into her palm. 

They made out long and slow, the table wasn’t comfortable but it hardly mattered as Lou rolled on top of her. 

Lou was very distracting, usually Deb would notice the sound of the door opening.

“Oh my  _ god _ guys what the fuck. We eat dinner on that table. Oh my  _ god _ .” Amita screeched as she came through the door, immediately spinning around to look away. “I love you both and I’m so glad you’ve got your shit together. But you better get some fucking bleach.” She yelled as she exited, slamming the door behind herself. 

Deb and Lou shared a look before bursting into fits of laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need an Ocean's 8 sequel purely for Lou Miller ngl


End file.
